Tearing Leather
by Miss Yaoi Hands
Summary: She told him her secrets... he told her his lies. Quinn and Talon remember the night they met. Emotions were worn on her sleeve but he kept his hidden. How much of it was true?


**Tearing Leather**

* * *

" _The night and day emotional cycle we went through made me want to knock you out. You made me angry, confused, and the worst: you made me feel love. I told you my secrets and you told me your lies. I hate that I miss you and I hate how I'll accept you back when you decide to show up again."_

* * *

To the boy I thought I loved.

* * *

Arrows flew passed Talon's head and pinned his hood into the tree behind him. He yanked the fabric, leaving a huge tear in his favorite cloak. The assassin growled as he glared back to where they came from. A few yards away, stood the Demacian scout, her knuckles bleeding from their ongoing fight. Her arm shook as she tried to raise her weapon again. She could barely stand but she was determined to put him down. Talon glanced down at his right arm, seeing his own blade resting on the grass. He was also feeling fatigued. Talon licked his upper lip, tasting his blood running from his nose.

The Noxian heard the familiar click of the woman's crossbow loading more arrows. He turned back to her, seeing her aiming right for him with one eye shut. Talon watched her finger weakly pull the trigger but the recoil sent the arrow off its path. The arrow shot up just above his head, scaring a few birds out of the branches. His eyes went back to her and he grinned when he saw her tilt her head back in frustration.

"Damn it," she cursed. Quinn dropped to her knees, dead leaves scattering up into the air around her. The Demacian scout kept her hard glare on Talon as he rested against the tree. Her golden eyes narrowed when his smirk grew wider. "What are you smiling at?"

"You, scout." He admitted, "You're losing your edge… I'm still alive. Unless, you're not actually trying?"

Quinn, with a loud growl, got to her feet. As she walked over towards Talon, she picked up a dagger he had flung at her earlier from the dirt. He was motionless as she came closer. The scout dropped down and pressed the blade to his throat. Talon could tell that her little tantrum had taken a bit out of her, noting her heavy breathing she was trying to hide under her chuckle. He felt the cold steel on his jugular but he knew she didn't have it in her to kill him— not after what they've been through.

"Think I won't do it?" She whispered.

She was so close— too close for comfort. Talon could see the dried blood on her cheek. He would admit to slicing her beautiful face during their fight. The Noxian had to. He had to keep up the illusion that he did want to kill her, which did make her fight back. She had gotten stronger since their last encounter. Her helmet, knocked off hours ago, laid in the grass behind her. The woman's beautiful navy hair stuck up in different directions. Her leather armor was torn and her quiver was near empty.

One of them had to give up soon.

"If you actually wanted me dead, I know you'd be trying a lot harder." His amber eyes gestured to her squatting over his lap, "Why don't you take a seat? You seem tired."

"Fuck you." Quinn growled, pushing the blade harder on his throat. Talon tilted his head up but still kept his amber eyes on her.

"Name the time and place, scout."

"You know, you weren't this talkative the first time we met…"

Quinn was tasked the unfortunate duty of look out around the walls of the capital. She hadn't seen action in a while due to Demacia and Noxus' subtle stalemate on different warfronts. However, her commanding officer, Garen, knew that things could still be going on in the darkness. He was right. Quinn had caught Talon trying to break into Demacia's largest city. For what reason? She didn't know. When she tried to get answers, he flung knives at her. Unlucky for her, Quinn's partner, Valor, was scouting the complete opposite side of the wall.

Talon and the scout had run ins before. Quick spars and rivalry banters were exchanged but they never actually tried to kill each other. While Talon was a Noxian, he wasn't in allegiances with the corrupt Jericho Swain. Talon followed the Du Couteau, a noble house in Noxus known for opposing Swain's rule and being the deadliest assassins in Valoran. She captured him the night they met when he was trying to get into the capital. They fought with tooth and nail but Quinn was the victor. He was well guarded in a private jail and she kept a close eye on him the whole night. But… he escaped. No one knows how— except for them.

"It wouldn't be the first time," Talon teased. "It didn't take much for you to take your clothes—"

"S-Shut up!" Quinn blushed.

"Oh, embarrassed?" The Noxian's hand lifted to grab her face but she swiped at it with her knife. However, Talon caught her wrist, gripping tightly enough for her to drop it. She groaned when he pulled her closer. He grabbed her chin with his free hand, leading her in for a kiss. Their lips touched briefly before Quinn yanked herself back. The scout growled as she slapped him across the face. Talon rubbed his burning cheek, glaring up at the woman.

"You're not going to take advantage of me again, filthy Noxian!" He could see her trembling with anger. "Me sleeping with someone like you was a mistake!"

"And what were those other times?" He questioned her with a cocked brow, "What about you sneaking away to see me? What about you leaving your duties to see me? What about you lying to your team to see me?" Talon said as her glare turned into a defeated frown. While her golden eyes looked away, he became serious. "Yeah. The truth is always harsh, isn't it. Do you remember what you told me at the Amberhill Inn?"

Quinn's lip quivered as she searched for something to say. She did remember what she said that night in Amberhill. She remembered it so clearly. They were alone, together, in a private room. It was small yet cozy— it kept them close. Her moans and his gasps lingered in the air while they laid underneath the covers. Hands intertwined and eyes glazed over, Quinn wore her heart on the outside. She let her emotions and the moment get the better of her.

The scout shook her head, disappointed with herself. Talon watched her fight herself internally, keeping her gaze away from his. Without words, Quinn rose her hand as if to slap him again. She weakly reeled back and swung for him. The assassin caught her open hand, lacing his fingers in between hers. As she tried to pull away, Talon's arm snaked around her waist. Quinn pounded her fist on his chest as he came closer. He pressed his lips against her ear.

"You said you loved me." He whispered. Quinn trashed to get away from him but Talon held her tight. He said it again, "You said you loved me, Quinn."

"You didn't say anything back. You didn't even stay, Talon!" The scout fought back. Shocked, Talon let her go. Quinn got up and took a few steps back. Her knees knocked together from her exhaustion, "I told you… how I felt. But you left! You left me alone in Amberhill." Quinn growled as she grabbed a handful of dead leaves. She threw them harshly at Talon, "You could have told me I was just some cheap fuck instead of leading me on!"

"You know I couldn't stay, Quinn." The assassin flicked the dead leaves off his lap before he got to his feet. He approached her slowly but Quinn backed away.

It was true Talon didn't tell her how he felt that night. He couldn't. Him telling her that he loved her would have made her more attached. She would put herself in danger to see him again and again. If she was ever caught with him, she could be executed for treason. So, instead of telling her the truth, he got up and left. He remembered her cursing at him as he gathered his clothes from the floor. She threw a vase at him as he crawled out of the window.

It hurt to leave but it was for her.

* * *

Quinn locked Talon's cell with the key she was given before she slipped it in her coat pocket. She watched him stand there, glaring, as she backed away. How he was still standing after their fight was astonishing— Quinn herself could feel her bones aching. Never has she had a close fight like that. She felt bad they'll never get to go head-to-head again. Sitting on a stool near the farthest wall, Quinn held her crossbow in her lap. Her finger tapped on the beautifully crafted weapon, letting him know silently that she was armed. The scout folded her knee over her leg, her golden eyes never disconnecting from his.

"Are you sure you don't need us here?" One of the jail's heavily armored guards asked her. His dark eyes glanced over at Talon, "He might still have some weapon on him." Quinn looked over to a tabletop covered in blades and chuckled when she counted twelve.

"I'll be fine. He's not escaping with me here." She reassured him, looking back at Talon. The assassin kept his hard glare on her and she smiled, "You may continue on with you assigned duties."

"Yes, ma'am."

The thick wooden door shut behind him, leaving the scout and assassin alone again. Quinn rested her back against the cold cobblestone wall. Her thin brow raised up at Talon still standing. Just watching on his feet made her injuries burn.

"You got something to say, Noxian?" She asked, "Don't worry. It'll be off the record when your trial comes around."

"What trial?" His low voice asked. Quinn was surprised that he actually spoke. While they fought, he remained silent. She had to admit, the sound of his voice was a bit alluring.

"You, Talon Du Couteau, were on capital grounds. Breaking a treaty between Demacia and Noxus made. It states that none from either side should enter the other's ground without permission papers. And you, sir, only had weapons on your person." Quinn explained. "By law, you will be given a trial to determine your punishment. Judging by the number of knives you have, you'll be sitting in that cell for a few years."

"That's stupid."

"What were you doing in this city anyway?" Quinn asked, "There aren't that many high-ranking assassination targets in the capital. If... that's the reason you were here."

"I wasn't here to kill…" Talon admitted, surprising the scout again. He lowered his head, "I… was looking for someone."

"Who? Maybe, I can help."

"Why would you want to help me? I tried to kill you not even an hour ago."

"Because I can see you're telling me the truth." Quinn said, "Who was it you are looking for?"

"My father. General Marcus Du Couteau. He went missing five months ago." Talon answered. He tore his eyes away from Quinn to look at his fist. The assassin threw a punch at stone wall. Quinn heard the crack of his bones. Talon growled in pain, holding his wrist. He knew he broke his fingers.

"Are you alright?" The scout asked as she quickly got up. She approached the cell bars cautiously, however she left her crossbow on the stool behind her. Talon had his back to her so she couldn't make out how bad his hand was. "Let me see."

Talon hesitantly faced her, showing her his bloody, broken knuckles. She hissed in pain for him as she kept her distance. Her eyes glanced up, seeing him staring right at her. His glare was gone but he was watching her warily.

"There might be something around here," Quinn said aloud while looking around the room. She walked to the desk where the knives were. There was nothing other than a bucket of water underneath a leak in the roof. Quinn grabbed a knife and then made her way back to Talon. He backed away when he saw the knife in her hand. She smiled, "Don't worry. I'm not going to stab you."

Quinn grabbed the hem of her dark blue cloak and sliced along the edge. She tore the end off, examining the length with a nod. The scout held out her hand, silently asking for his. Talon reluctantly slid his hand through the cell bars. Her golden eyes looked over his battle-scarred hand, watching the blood drip on the stone floor. Quinn knew how to handle broken bones, gashes, and the occasional poison ivy infection since she traveled alone a lot.

"Luckily, it's not broken. You just moved the bone out of place and of course the hard wall tore your skin open," Quinn explained like it was nothing she hadn't seen before. She held the ripped fabric between her teeth and grabbed his hand with both of hers, "I'm going to pop it back in."

"Wait. Wha—"

Quinn harshly twisted his finger downward until it reallinged into the socket. She giggled at the loud crack and growl from the assassin. Talon yanked back his bloody hand.

"What the hell, woman?!"

"Give me your hand, crybaby. I'm not done." The assassin reluctantly gave her his hand. She flexed his finger, making sure it would move once she wrapped it. The scout heard Talon try to keep his hissing quiet but it was the only other sound in the room. Quinn wrapped the fabric around his injury. He grunted as she tied a knot at the end but it kept it from bleeding more.

"There," Quinn chuckled. Her hand lingered around his, feeling how rough they were. She realized she was dangerously close to the assassin and she backed away again. "Believe me, that's the only type of medical assistance you'll get here."

"Thank you," He said.

"Assuming by your… reaction, you haven't been successful in finding out anything about your father, have you?"

"...No." He answered, lowering his head.

Quinn watched him sit on the floor, keeping his gaze away from her. She bit her lip as she thought. Rolling her eyes as she fought her bubbling ideas. She felt bad for the assassin and his missing father. Quinn knew what it was like to lose someone important. The scout tilted her head back and groaned.

"I'll be right back." She said as she made her way to the door. Quinn opened it slightly, peeking out into the night. She turned back to the assassin looking back at her, confused. "You better not move or I'm breaking your finger."

Talon watched her slip out of the jail room, still confused on what she was doing. His amber eyes glanced to the locked door, feeling a familiar itch. He stood up and reached into his sleeve. The assassin pulled a short dagger out and he flipped it up in the air, catching it between his fingers. Talon walked over to the locked cell door, sticking the dagger in. He paused, not knowing why. Shaking the feeling away, Talon fiddled with the lock until he heard a click. The gate was open. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to fling it open and escape.

The Noxian sighed as he backed away from the door, putting his dagger under his belt. Talon, feeling defeated with his lack of actions, sat back down on the cold floor where he was before. It was odd. He's escaped prison a few times before with the same trick. What was stopping him? Before he could think of why he was hesitating, the wooden door of the jail room opened again. He watched Quinn slip in, her face reddened from the cold air outside. She walked over to the iron bars, Talon watched her almost touch the gate but she didn't.

"Good or bad… I've got some news for you." She said, warming her hands with her breath.

"News?"

"I…" Quinn blushed, "Ran over to the warden's office. He has files on all the people who are and who have been here. It took a bit of convincing to get him to let me near them. Actually, that cheap son of a… I gave him a few gold coins. I don't know if this good or bad news but… there has been no other Du Couteau other than you, Talon."

"You... did that?"

"Yeah…" Quinn rubbed her arm, slightly embarrassed. "I just felt sorry for you."

"You shouldn't feel any sort of emotion for me, woman!" The assassin snapped. His brows furrowed in anger, making Quinn jump back in surprise. "I don't need pity from you!"

"First of all… My name isn't WOMAN. It's Quinn." She corrected him with a obviously annoyed sneer. The scout came closer to the iron bars, "And without my help, you wouldn't know that your father has never been here. Get it? Now, keep the drama to a minimum."

Talon watched her walk back to the stool near the wall. She picked up her crossbow before sitting down. Quinn fiddled with the weapon in her lap, obviously trying to ignore the assassin glaring at her. He sat there, still feeling off about him not escaping and now about her helping him. He was a Noxian. Why would she want to help him? Not to mention he did try to kill her for getting in the way of him looking for his father. Still, it bothered him.

"Why…" Talon started, his voice low. Quinn peeked up at him, still trying to pretend she wasn't interesting in anything he had to say. He sighed, "Why did you help me…. Quinn?" He saw her try to hide her smile with her hand. The assassin couldn't help but notice how cute it was.

"See, it's not too hard to ask things without yelling." The scout giggled, making Talon blush. She calmed herself before speaking, "I just know what it's like to lose someone. When I was younger, much younger than I am now, I had a twin brother. His name was Caleb." She smiled as she recalled his name, "He and I wanted to be knights. We trained in the forest near Uwendale day in and day out, hoping we'd make it. But… he died before we were teenagers." Her smile faded, "A group of nobles visiting the forest were attacked by a monster. Caleb tried to keep it off the older woman with them but… it gored him." She scoffed, "There wasn't much left to put in the coffin."

"But you kept your dream alive… for the both of you." Talon said.

"What's your dream, Talon?"

"I just wanted to survive. I lived in the gutters within the heart of Noxus. I stole to eat and I killed to stay alive." Talon explained, making Quinn's face run pale. "That wasn't until Marcus, my father, found me. He took me under his wing. I repaid him with my eternal servitude. I've had others try and coax me into slaying for them but… Marcus… I respect that man. I have to find him… I assume that's my dream. I'm not going back to Noxus until I do." He chuckled, "Two tragic backstories for us two tragic souls."

"I've never been to Noxus. Is it as bad as I hear?"

"Worse and I assume your Demacia is as stuck-up and clean-cut as I hear?"

"I suppose you can say that…" Quinn shrugged, "I do miss Uwendale. There's no castles, no tall buildings… just the trees." Her golden eyes glanced up at him. She smiled, making him feel hot again. "You know, you weren't this talkative before."

"Kind of hard to strike up a conversation with a pretty woman when she's launching arrows at you."

"Pretty?" Quinn chuckled when Talon groaned. "Don't try and sweet talk me. You're staying in that cell until the morning. That lazy warden most likely wants his beauty rest."

"I suppose that's when they decide if I get a trial or rot in here, right. No matter, it's comfortable in here."

"You're learning."

"And I wasn't trying to sweet talk you." Talon playfully smiled with her, "I can get out if I wanted to."

"Oh yeah? Prove it, Noxian."

"As you wish." Talon said before getting off the ground.

He casually walked over to the gate, keeping his gaze on Quinn. She folded her knee over her leg, relaxing as if she knew he couldn't get out. Talon pressed one finger to the iron bar and pushed lightly. Quinn's smile wiped away as she heard the door creak. With a swift push, Talon flung the gate open. The scout got to her feet, clicking some arrows into her crossbow. However, Talon was faster than she anticipated. He knocked her against the wall, holding her arms over her head.

"Proved it." He chuckled, "Now, what's my prize?"

"How the hell did you…" Quinn growled, "I locked that gate myself!"

"Your stupid guards didn't think to check my sleeve for a lockpick. Who trained those fools?" Talon snickered. Quinn kicked around, trying to get Talon away from her. He pushed his body on her to keep her from thrashing. "I guess I should thank you. If you didn't leave, I wouldn't have unlocked the door."

"Why didn't you just run when I was gone?" Quinn asked, trying to buy herself time to wiggle out of his grasp. He had a hard grip on her. How he still managed to keep his strength was beyond her. As she looked into his eyes, she saw something troubling him. His cocky grin faded.

"I… just couldn't."

"Guilt?"

"No…" His voice lowered, "Something… I've never felt."

Talon remained silent for a few moments. He kept his hard gaze on Quinn, who was losing the strength to fight back. They stared at each other, hearing the other's hearts pounding. Quinn was fearing what he might be thinking. Would he kill her and then run? Just then, Talon began to lean forward. The scout thrashed again, feeling the heat of his face on hers.

Their lips met momentarily but Talon pulled away. Quinn froze, her face a bright red. Never had she kissed a man before. She was always so busy training that she didn't have time for romance. It wasn't like she wasn't interested in romance— she frequently read sappy love novels during downtime. She figured what would come next. Quinn would beg him to kiss her again and again until something happened between them. However, she wasn't like those idiot women in the books.

Quinn leaned forward, pressing her lips on his. Talon let go of her arms to grasp her face while the scout wrapped her free arms around his neck. In the midst of the heated kiss, Quinn dropped her crossbow. The loud crash made them both jump back. The scout and assassin stared back at each other, both of them trying to figure out what had just happened.

"I… uh…" Quinn mumbled.

"That felt… unusual."

"Like… bad unusual?"

"No, it was fine… good even." Talon blushed, "Quinn, I can't stay here. I have to keep looking for my father."

"I… understand but my duty is to keep you guarded." Quinn sighed when he kissed her again. He was definitely trying to win her over, "Talon, I can't let you go."

"Figuratively or literally?" He joked while gesturing to her arms around his neck.

"...Both."

"Maybe you don't have to." Talon whispered, "Let me go tonight and I promise this won't be the last time you see me."

He saw Quinn trying to fight the urge to say yes but she was losing. The assassin leaned in again, brushing stray hairs away from her beautiful face. He felt her eyes fluttered shut as he kissed her softly. He was right. It did feel unusual being this close to someone without slicing their neck. Yet, the difference felt nice. He pulled away for a breath and went back to kissing her, only rougher.

"Why... are you.. doing... this to me?" She asked between kisses.

"I just feel… this connection. Somehow, I understand you and I think you understand me."

"Talon," she grasped his face. Quinn sighed, letting a smile creep across her face. "Are you going to hide in the courtyard if I let you go?"

"You know where Amberhill is, right?" The scout nodded, "There's an inn there. If you decide that you want… this… to continue. I'll be there with my door open for you. You just have to let me go first."

Would Quinn really risk the chance of this assassin lying to her? Would he lure her there just to kill her? Amberhill wasn't know for being the nicest village in Demacia and anyone could easily go missing on their way to and from there. She bit her lip as her mind scrambled for all the possibilities that could happen. Talon could kill her now or later if he pleased. She was vulnerable. Letting him go could endanger anyone that happens to cross paths with him.

Yet… she was willing to risk that for a person that finally understand her loneliness. Her thumbs traced over his angled features and a bruise underneath his right eye. The scout thought he was handsome and the usual harsh look in his eyes were gone. In his eyes, she saw pain. She knew that pain. It was the same pain she recognized when she lost Caleb all those years ago. Quinn gave him a weak but beautiful smile. She would endanger himself to easy the pain… even if it was just for a moment.

"How do we make it look like you escaped without making me seem like I just let you leave?"

"Easy." Talon said. He let go of Quinn before walking back to the gate. The assassin reached into his sleeve and dropped the dagger he used to pick the lock onto the ground. Talon walked over to the table with his weapons, sticking a few into his belt and the others into the wall. He grabbed her crossbow, shot a few arrows into the wooden ceiling, and handed it back to Quinn. "I picked the lock and fought you for my freedom. When I leave, count to twenty, and run out screaming that I escaped. Got it?"

"Yes," Quinn nodded.

"Good." Talon said before kissing her again. He reluctantly pulled away, "I hope I see you tomorrow night." He didn't break eye contact with her until the door shut behind him. Quinn sighed as she counted to twenty in her head...

* * *

Talon looked down at the scar on his right knuckle, remembering that night so clearly. He had never felt that connected to another human before. He wanted that night to last forever but he knew it couldn't. Their secret meeting in Amberhill became more frequent and his searching for Marcus came to a crawl. He doesn't even remember what the last clue he found was. Slowly, he realized that her sneaking away to see him was getting more and more dangerous. Someone would have caught on to her absence eventually.

That is why he had to push her away.

"Do you even like me, Talon?" She asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence. He glanced up at her, the image of his smiling scout turned into the enraged, betrayed woman.

He wanted to badly to say yes. The nights he spent with her had been the best in his entire life. He wasn't alone for once. He wanted to tell her everything he felt… but he couldn't for her own good. Even if he wasn't aligned with the horrible people in Noxus, he was still a Noxian. If they were caught together… Talon didn't want to think of the consequences.

"No." He answered. "You were just some easy sex. You did that to yourself, scout."

Quinn gasped, her eyes widening in shock. She huffed in anger as she picked up a rock from the grass. The scout threw it at him, striking him in the shoulder. She stomped towards him, grabbing his collar in her fist.

"You're lying to me, Talon!" She growled as she shook him, "If you didn't care, why are you here?! There's nothing for you in Demacia." Quinn snarled when he remained quiet, "Answer me before I do something we'll both regret!"

"Can we keep the drama to a minimum," Talon mocked. He saw her golden eyes widen as she flashed back to that night. In her now pained face, he saw the memories playing in her head. Quinn shoved him as hard as she could as she gasped.

"We're done, Talon!" She said through fogging eyes. The scout turned her back on him and picked up her helmet. Quinn looked over her should, revealing a single tear rolling down her cheek. "I don't want to see you around here again. I won't hesitate to put my arrow in your head."

As she adjusted her helmet back on her head, she walked on into the woods. Talon fought himself not to chase after her and tell her everything. But, this is what he wanted. He wanted her live the live she fought for. The Noxian knew she deserved a knight rather than a former thief. Talon watched her disappear into the night probably for the last time.

He sighed, the cold air made his breath visible. Talon felt the breeze push him forward as if the air around him knew this wasn't the right choice. He wanted so badly to just hold her. Please her. Love her. The last image of her in his mind what that tear. That strong will was torn down... just because he said those things to her. Talon dropped to his knees, feeling an awful but familiar pain in his heart. He growled through the straining, knowing why he felt this way.

"God damn it…" He said as he bolted forward. The scout hadn't gotten that far, she was still hurt from their fight. She heard him coming after her and she swung around. He grabbed her crossbow and aimed it at the dirt. Quinn punched him in the face and tried to go for another swing but he caught her fist. "Quinn, I can't."

"Go away, Talon." She said lowly. "I don't want to be around you and your lying ways."

"Quinn, I was lying... _about lying_." He saw the confusion in her eyes. "I didn't mean all that. I know you probably won't forgive me but it was for the greater good." She answered him by shooting a few arrows near his foot. He glanced down, knowing he was right.

"Don't try and sweet talk me, Noxian." She shoved him. "I've heard enough for one regretful lifetime."

Quinn turned to walk again but Talon snatched her wrist. He yanked her body closer to his, where their chests met. With furrowed brows, Quinn looked up at him. He brushed away loose hair from her face, trying to reignite that kiss from that long while ago. The assassin leaned forward, lightly pressing his lip on her bloodied cheek. He silently asked for her permission to continue. The scout answered by lifting her head slightly. Talon didn't hesitate to kiss her as passionately as he humanly could. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her deeper into their embrace. Losing breath, Talon pulled away.

"Quinn, you weren't just some easy girl." He started, "You and I... we understand. We know this pain and we knew that together we didn't feel it." The assassin sighed, seeing the scout glance away. She wasn't interested in his words. "How can I prove myself to you?"

"Leave and don't come back."

"You know I don't want that..." He said, "And I know you don't mean it. You want me with you. _I can tell when you're lying._ "

"I've **never** once lied to you!" She spat. "In Amberhill... I told you my secrets but you replied with **lies**. Noxus this. My father that. Was any of that true?"

"I love you, Quinn." He interrupted her.

"W-What?" The scout's golden eyes widened and she dropped her crossbow on the grass. She was shocked, never thinking she would hear those words from him.

"I said I love you."

"Quit it." Quinn growled as she tried to separate herself from his grasp.

However, he had a tight grip around her. Her sore body ached so she let him hold her. She turned her head away. Talon grabbed her face, making her look at him. In his eyes, she saw complete seriousness yet that tinge of pain still remained. Just like that night. Now she was the one who wanted to leave. She didn't want to relive these old, bittersweet memories any longer. Quinn pressed her hands on his chest, trying to make some room between them.

"I. Love. You." He said again.

"Stop!" The scout cried.

"I love you, Quinn, and there isn't anything you can say to make me go away. I want... no, need you." Talon said, "I don't have anyone else."

"So, I'm just someone to occupy the space and keep away the loneliness?"

"No... What I mean to say is: I don't need anyone else."

"Talon..."

"Please don't make me leave."

"I..." She began, "I really want to say I don't love you..." Her golden eyes glimmered with tears. She smiled, letting one roll down her face. "But that would be lying. I love you, Talon."

"Does that mean I can stay here with you?"

"Of course." She laughed, "For however long you want."

Talon pulled her close again, letting her decide if she wanted to kiss him. The scout pushed her lips on his, surprising him with her force. She hopped up, wrapping her legs around his waist. The assassin grunted as they both fell into the dead leaved underneath them. He watched the scout giggle above him, making him smile too.

"How does a trip to Amberhill sound?"

"We have a perfectly empty forest around us, Talon."

"I should have knows the country girl would suggest that to me one day."

* * *

 _Notes: Hey, everyone. I don't know what it is about the winter weather but it makes me emotions hit the ceiling. I just felt so angry I had to write this. Three days later, this monster was born. It was originally a short and sweet story but things got sour. I wanted to end it with them going their separate ways but I just couldn't do that to them If I can't have my happy endings, I'll make sure it's possible for someone else to have one.  
_

 _Around this time a few years ago, I met someone who I thought was the love of my life. We were together for a year and a half. Everything was perfect, until the day he just… said he didn't want me. Things happen and people change but don't let that take you down. If someone doesn't want to defy odds for you, they aren't worth your time. Keep yourselves safe and don't put every emotion out you don't want hurt.  
_

 _Happy holidays everyone._

 _I hope you all find that loves you as much as you love them. Don't let their Noxus keep your love away just because you're Demacian.  
_

 _See you next time._


End file.
